The Geo Team Movie (franchise)
The Geo Team Movie is a traditionally animated franchise based on The Greeny Channel television series, The Geo Team. It began in 2001 with the first film, The Geo Team Movie, produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions and distributed by Universal Pictures. The first two films were directed by Geo G., the creator of the show, while the spin-off and the third film will be directed by Steve Samono. Together, the two films have accrued over $1 billion in box office revenue worldwide. A sequel, The Geo Team Movie 2, was released on January 18, 2013, and is to be followed by a spin-off film in 2015 focusing on Dick Grayson. A third film, titled The Geo Team Movie 3, is set to be released in 2016. Film series ''The Geo Team Movie'' (2001) The Geo Team Movie was released on March 16, 2001. The film focuses about The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. ''The Geo Team Movie 2'' (2013) A sequel titled The Geo Team Movie 2 was released on January 18, 2013. Director Geo G. and producer Steve Samono had returned, along with all the main cast. In the sequel, The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. ''The Geo Team Movie 3'' (2016) Geo G. mentioned in January 2013 that there may be a third film in the series, but that they might not have time to do it. On January 13, 2014, Universal Pictures has scheduled the film for January 15, 2016. Geo will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing Geo's 7th Movie. In May 2014, it was announced that Steve Samono would direct the feature. Short films ''Geo Guy Done It'' Geo Guy Done It is a animated short film that was released on DVD and VHS on November 17, 2001, attached to The Geo Team Movie. ''Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things'' A second short film, Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things, was released on April 13, 2013 and is featured on The Geo Team Movie 2 DVD and Blu-ray. Spin-offs ''Dick Grayson'' (2015) A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. ''Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy'' (2018) A sequel to Dick Grayson, titled Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, is also in the works. On February 25, 2014, it was announced that the sequel will be released on July 13, 2018. Reception Box office performance The Geo Team Movie opened at #2 behind Spy Kids, earning $147,934,180 over the weekend. It still made a huge profit for both distributor Universal Pictures and producer 2BIG3k, having earned $72,472,352 in the United States and $646,380,148 worldwide, while being produced on a modest $63 million budget. Critical reception Cast and crew Cast :Further information: List of The Geo Team characters This is a list of characters from the 2001 film, The Geo Team Movie, and its 2013 sequel, The Geo Team Movie 2. :Note: A gray cell indicates the character did not appear in that medium. Crew Other media Video games ''The Geo Team Game'' ''The Geo Team Game 2'' Category:Films